I don't like Christmas
by Anniih
Summary: Es mentira que a Estados Unidos le gusta la Navidad. Todo ese entusiasmo es solo la máscara que utiliza para ocultar lo que verdaderamente siente por esa fecha. A pesar de todo, sigue comportándose como un niño. *Resumen adentro*


●**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia son propiedad de Hidekaz.

●**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

●**Pareja: **UK=USA, sin orden.

**●Resumen:** Es mentira que a Estados Unidos le gusta la Navidad. Todo ese entusiasmo es solo la máscara que utiliza para ocultar lo que verdaderamente siente por esa fecha. A pesar de todo, sigue comportándose como un niño. Tiene sus razones del por qué lo hace. ―Merry Cristmas, Alfred. ―le dice Arthur, después de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't like Christmas<strong>

**.**

¡Demonios! ¡Sí, una vez más demonios! ¡Demonios, demonios, demonios! ¿No puede haber algo sencillo para regalar? ¿Por qué es tan complicado? ¿O por qué se niega en comprarle y regalarle algo que le gustaría?

Inglaterra no lo sabe, menos su billetera. Lo que sí, que debe buscar un regalo a Alfred. Obviamente no es como si le importara regalarle algo, perfectamente puede llegar a su fiesta de Navidad con las manos vacías, sin embargo, sería maleducado si llega de esa manera. Sus modales son primero ante todo. Debe impactar ante los demás, sin decir que el "genio" de Alfred se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de jugar al amigo secreto. ¡Y adivinen qué! A Arthur le tocó regalar a Alfred. Siente que el fin del mundo se acerca con eso.

Hubiese preferido que le tocara alguna mujer, sería más fácil de regalar. Pero no. Regalar a Estados Unidos es difícil. Regalarle una consola de videojuegos es de alto costo. Regalar videojuegos, también, porque existe una gran probabilidad de que el menor ya tenga esos videojuegos. Regalarle comida…eso no es un regalo, y lo engordarían más de lo normal. Incluso, pensó en comprar un osito de peluche, pero sería muy gay de su parte y bastante cursi y no quería recibir abrazos apretados del americano.

Aff. Es complicado. Lo que puede hacer es comprar prendas, ropa. ¿Pijama? No, no. Ya le basta con los dos pijamas que tiene Alfred, el de conejito y el osito rosado.

En verdad… ¿A Alfred no le da vergüenza esas ropas de dormir? Según él, son lindas y se duerme bien.

Ni pensar si la persona que le tocó su nombre le regale esos pijamas… ¡se los tirará por la cabeza!

¡Maldición!

―Necesito una luz divina ―el inglés deja caer la cabeza en la pared de cierta tienda comercial. Observa unos segundos, recibiendo aquella tan anhelada luz divina―. Le compraré algo que le falte, aparte del cerebro. ―y entonces, se aventura a las tiendas.

Bueno, lo importante no es regalo, sino la intención.

Mientras en otra parte de Europa, un país le tocó el nombre de Arthur Kirkland. Y a otro, el nombre de Peter Kirkland, aunque no sabe por qué está ese nombre si no es un país y ni siquiera se encontraba en la lista del juego.

* * *

><p>Noche.<p>

El silencio de la sala. El ruido de la chimenea, y la llama brindando calor.

Una mirada de color pero apagada y entrecerrada, desapareciendo el entusiasmo que todos estamos acostumbrados.

―Mañana es navidad ―susurra, sin que nadie lo escuche. Se abriga más con su cobertor―. Otra vez tengo que hacerlo…

* * *

><p>Residencia F. Jones, Washington D.C., Estados Unidos.<p>

―_They're here. (Ya están aquí)_ ―avisa el estadounidense frente a la puerta de bienvenida.

―Espero que no suceda lo mismo que el año pasado… ―ruega Canadá, un poco preocupado.

Alfred gira a verle. Le sonríe, totalmente risueño. ―Eso no pasará, Max.

―Soy Matthew. ―el entusiasmo que tenía acumulado para la fiesta, desaparece por no saber su nombre… ¡cuando es su propio hermano!

―Max y Matt es lo mismo.

―Que me llamo Matthew, no Matt ni Ma-

―_Wellcome! _―rápidamente la potencia mundial abre la puerta de su hogar, cortando la conversación con su hermano. Es que hace rato que le dejó de tomar la atención.

―No me escuchó… ―se siente triste. Ni Kumajirou yace en sus brazos para consolarlo.

Una vez que las puertas están abiertas, la multitud va entrando con calma, mostrando sus sonrisas por la invitación del norteamericano.

Admiran cada detalle, cada adorno del lugar. Como siempre, Alfred sorprende…demasiado, haciendo desconcertar a Japón, al ver tantos colores fosforescentes y una torta azul eléctrico. Ya les suficiente en su vista con ver la ropa chillona –de moda- de Francis.

― ¡Ve~! ―Feliciano grita de alegría.

―O sea, como que todos estos colores e iluminaciones, empañan totalmente mi costoso vestido. ―Polonia se siente molesto, cruzándose de brazos.

Pregunta… ¿a quién le importa el vestido del polaco? Claramente a nadie, y menos a Lituania. Bueno sí, pero de otra manera: Que se saque ese vestido para no pasar más vergüenza.

Posterior a todas las palabras de asombro, felicitaciones, los agradecimientos, y uno que otro desprecio, Estados Unidos llama sus atenciones al centro de la grandísima sala navideña, mostrando el gigante árbol adornado hasta la última ramita.

Son las diez de la noche, pero eso da igual.

El anfitrión toma el micrófono, otra vez.

― ¡Como todavía falta para las doce…! ―hace una pausa, mirando de reojo al canadiense, quien yace parado, esperando la señal para oprimir el botón de dar la música. Alfred acierta, es la señal― ¡Movamos el esqueleto!

La música comienza a sonar. Las luces se apagan y aparece la esfera de disco.

― ¡Ve~! ¡Vamos a bailar, Ludwig! ―enseguida, Italia del Norte se anima en coger la mano del alemán, llevándolo al medio de la pista.

― ¡Pero yo no sé bailar! ―Alemania se ruboriza, aparte de no saber bailar, bailará con Feliciano. Es que Feliciano es…Feliciano.

―Awww~, que lindos ―suspira la húngara, a lo que de repente su mente reacciona―. ¡Vamos a bailar, señor Roderich!

― ¡Yo tampoco sé bailar! ―intenta detenerla y resignarse. Obviamente su ex-esposa le gana.

Y así, cado uno va armando su pareja de baile, o trío…o grupo de amigos. Como por ejemplo, la ex-unión soviética bailando alrededor de Rusia. Éste se los ordenó. (Bielorrusia no dudó en bailarle. Letonia apenas se mueve.)

Inglaterra mira para todas partes. No tiene muchas ganas de bailar y menos esa clase de música estadounidense, y menos de Lady Gaga. Claro, no tienen nada en contra de ella.

―_England!_ ―aquel grito llama su atención. Alfred se le acerca― Pensé que no vendrías.

El mayor suelta una risita. ―Tengo que venir, es navidad.

― ¿Solo por eso? ―le pregunta, queriendo molestarlo.

―Y también para no ser maleducado, sobre todo con tu estúpido juego del amigo secreto. ―esas son sus únicas razones.

―Oh, ya veo ―finge estar sorprendido―. ¡Bien! ¡Pero igual viniste! ―la da "suaves" palmadas en la espalda― ¿Por qué no vas a divertirte?

―No gracias ―se endereza y se arregla la corbata―. Estoy bien así-¡íí~! ¡Oigan! ―sin imaginárselo, un pequeño grupo se lo lleva a la pista, haciendo el clásico trencito andando por todas partes. Arthur no pudo seguir reclamando, no obstante, sus ojos verdes se fijan en su antigua colonia, quien da media vuelta y se marcha sin más. ¿Acaso no se va unir a la diversión? Uhm…raro en Alfred. Agregando, que la expresión en el perfil americano es extraño.

Decide salir del trencito, sin estropearlo. Sigue al menor, despacio, con cuidado de no ser descubierto. Lo ve entrar a la habitación y se encierra. A lo mejor va buscar su chaqueta o algo que le falta para esta noche buena, piensa el británico.

Es mejor acercarse, la intriga le mata. Posa su oreja derecha en la puerta. Digamos que…no se siente muy bien con escuchar la privacidad de otras personas. Se convence que este es un caso especial.

Oye pasos y suspiros.

―Que cansancio. No sé cuánto más duraré con esto ―se dice Estados Unidos tirando su chaqueta a la cama, necesitando reponerse un rato antes de regresar. De todas maneras, en la diversión que los dejó a todos, no se acordaran de su heroica presencia―. Mentir no hace bien.

Inglaterra sigue oyendo, y no entiende a lo que se refiere con mentir. ¿En que miente el estadounidense?

―Navidad…no debería existir ―se sienta en la orilla de la cama. Baja la cabeza, cierra los ojos. Suspira―. Tampoco me gustaría que supieran…que me desagrada la Navidad.

No puede ser cierto, menos creerlo. ¿En verdad ese emancipado no le gusta la Navidad? Pero si siempre anda alegre por esa fecha, hasta busca lo mejor para hacerle sentir mal, para superarlo hasta con comprar árboles gigantescos.

Sabe que nada anda bien aquí. Escuchar esas palabras del menor, no es normal. Y…como no le gusta esta fecha… ¿qué intención tendría de regalarle? Es mejor tirar el regalo a la basura, ¿no?

No.

Golpea despacito la puerta, pidiendo desde el otro lado, entrar. Alfred se desorienta y lo deja pasar. El europeo se asoma, sin entrar del todo al cuarto.

―Oye…te están buscando allá adentro. ―avisa, siendo una mentirilla piadosa.

―Ah, voy enseguida. ―le contesta con el semblante lleno de energía sin convencer al mayor. Éste se propone a entrar, cerrando la puerta.

― ¿Estás bien? ―adelanta los pasos.

―Sí, sí. Estoy perfectamente bien. ―una vez, ese semblante.

―_Okey_ ―Inglaterra acierta, queriendo devolverse, sin embargo, ese rostro del menor le hace cambiar el parecer, hasta siente la sensación de enojo y de golpearlo, no porque sí, porque de alguna u otra manera está preocupado―. No seas mentiroso, escuché todo ―va directo―. ¿Qué te sucede? Tú no eres así.

― ¿Qué cosa? No te entiendo. ―Alfred arquea una ceja, inocente y explicándose las razones del por qué el inglés lo estaba espiando. Tiene que hacer algo para convencerlo y sacárselo de encima.

―Maldición, Alfred ―escupe―. ¿Desde cuándo te desagrada la Navidad? ¿Cómo va ser posible, si eres el primero en entusiasmarse con esta fecha? ―simplemente no entiende.

―Me gusta comprar árboles gigantes para molestarte. Jajajajaja~…

Inglaterra frunce el ceño. Mira directamente al de ojos azules.

―Deja de evadir el tema ―ahora sí, sus palabras y su expresión van con severidad, apretando el pecho de Estados Unidos―. Estoy hablando enserio, y ésta es la única vez que me estoy preocupando por ti. ―enserio, de verdad lo hace. Aunque ni él se la cree con que es y será la única vez que se preocupa por el muchacho.

―No es nada, enserio ―surca débil los labios. Luego recorre las paredes con la vista―. Las luces se verían bien aquí, ¿no?

―_What's the matter? (¿Qué te sucede?)_ ―va entrando en cólera, no le gusta que evadan sus preguntas― Si no te gusta esta fecha, no hagas tus ridículas fiestas. Me haces gastar más de lo normal, sobre todo en el viaje ―era algo que quería decir hace mucho. Aun así, es mejor aconsejar―. Te haces más daño, y yo no sé por qué razón ―respira, se calma―. De niño te gustaba la Navidad.

―Me gustaba. ¿Es lo que quieres oír? ―Alfred tenía la cabeza agacha para luego levantarla, decirle la verdad― No me gusta la Navidad. Finjo todo. ¿Lo hago bien? ―sonrisa ladeada.

Así que…eso es. Arthur no tiene la credibilidad. Entiende que su antigua colonia haya crecido, pero no de éste modo. Debe existir una explicación de la actitud y sentimiento de Alfred con aquella fecha. ¿Trauma? ¿Dejarlo mucho tiempo solo cuando era niño? ¿Sería su culpa?

―Alfred… ¿qué te sucedió? ―y va a preguntar.

Antes de contestar, se sienta en la cama, respirando profundamente.

―Tengo envidia de…de los niños.

― ¿De los niños? ―Inglaterra se le acerca. Se sienta a su lado.

―Si ves por la ventana, después de las doce, todos los niños salen de sus casas a jugar con sus regalos juntos con sus padres ―comienza a relatar, dejar salir todo lo que deseaba alguna vez contar a alguien, que lo escuchara―. Ríen de alegría. Están contentos con que Santa les trajo regalos.

―No comprendo. ―intenta captarlo.

―Antes me gustaba porque era un niño ―decide explicarle desde el comienzo, sus razones―. Pero…mi tiempo fue muy corto. Crecí demasiado rápido sin poder disfrutar totalmente de mi niñez, Arthur ―gira para mirarlo―. No pude disfrutarla. No tuve padres con que disfrutar. Solo estabas tú, pero…nunca estabas.

Es eso. Ahora entiende. Alfred creció demasiado rápido que apenas pudo disfrutar con juguetes, con niños de su edad, estando ocupado con sus deberes que son para adultos. Y agregando que Arthur no siempre estuvo presente en su desarrollo, mucho menos en escuchar sus problemas de niño. Porque un niño, también necesita ser escuchado.

Por esa razón, el menor actúa así. Siendo un niño, o sacar aquel niño que no pudo disfrutar del todo.

Arthur sabe que no fue el hermano mayor perfecto. Se cabecea mentalmente.

―Por eso actúas tan infantil. ―menciona el mayor.

―Tal vez. ―añade sencillo, regresando en agachar la cabeza.

―Ahora comprendo ―lo mira, esperando que el americano lo mire también―, pero no es justificación para que odies la Navidad. Puedes seguir amándola aunque…

― ¿Aunque qué? ―le interrumpe. Si va a decir un consejo, que sea bueno.

No obstante, al británico no se le ocurre ninguno. Maldita interrupción, si no fuera por eso, ahora sabría qué decir.

Vota un suspiro. Hace memoria de las palabras escuchadas con atención. Recuerda una.

―…Ninguno de nosotros tuvo padres ―dice, para que vea que no es el único que no pasó por lo mismo―. Si ves a China, tampoco pasó su niñez en la Navidad. ¿Tú crees que se amarga por eso? ―sonríe de lado, regalando un poco de humor― Él sigue disfrutando aunque sea adulto. Y eso debes hacer tú, idiota ―repentinamente, lleva su dedo índice a la frente americana―. Si no la disfrutaste cuando eras pequeño, hazlo ahora. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo.

En este preciso momento, es agua fría para Estados Unidos. ¿Disfrutarla? ¿Tener todo el tiempo del mundo? Sí, quizás el ejemplo sobre China tenga razón, es una nación antigua que tampoco pasó las navidades siendo un niño, hasta Japón, Grecia, Turquía, entre otro países más. No es único, no todo gira a su alrededor. Si ellos pueden seguir y disfrutar de la Navidad, él también.

Pero…

―Arthur… es que…

―Nada de es que ―le corta enseguida, no quiere más excusas―. Si no me haces caso, te golpearé la cara. ―amenaza, claro que con gracia.

Alfred entrecierra la mirada y abaja la cabeza. Se oyen pequeños y cortos sollozos sin ser alarmados. Inglaterra jura que hizo algo mal, ¿lo habrá hecho llorar? ¿La amenaza fue muy grave? ¡Sí lo hizo llorar, él se…!

―Gra-Gracias. ¡Gracias! ―Estados Unidos se le tira abrazarlo con todo.

― ¡He-Hey…! Uh… ―calla (aparte que el peso del menor no se lo puede sacar). Se ruboriza y se debate en querer corresponder al abrazo. Los brazos se le colocan nerviosos, acercándose lentamente por detrás de la espalda norteamericana.

Siente la respiración en su hombro, el calor y el rostro hundido en él.

Lo abraza también.

Se quedan así por unos minutos hasta oír la cuenta regresiva proveniente de la sala, sobre el acercamiento de la Navidad. Se separan, los oyen.

― ¿Ya es Navidad? ―pregunta Alfred.

―Seguramente. ―responde con sabor a sarcasmo, sin que el menor lo note.

La sonrisa de la nación americana se extiende. El inglés lo observa.

―_Merry Christmas! _―y otra vez abrazo, solo con la diferencia que éste viene con cariño, aprecio, deseo de noche buena y algo de fuerza por el cuello del mayor, quien informa que lo está asfixiando. Rápidamente, el chico del rizo se aleja― Perdón, no era mi intención.

Inglaterra hace un esfuerzo en recuperar el aire. Luego busca el regalo del estadounidense, donde mágicamente lo saca de su chaqueta.

―Ten, tu regalo ―extiende el paquete, desviando la mirada―. Como regalo y sobre el amigo secreto.

― ¿Soy tu amigo secreto? ―se emociona. Coge el paquete― ¡Vamos a ver! ¿Qué será, qué será, qué serááá~? ¿Eh? _A pants?_ ―curioso, se fija en la prenda, luego en el inglés. Esperaba algo más de su hobby, un baló de futbol americano o algo parecido, ¿pero un pantalón? Menos mal que no son calcetines.

―Te faltan pantalones ―le informa cruzándose de brazos―. Me he dado cuenta que has engordado un poco, y que ciertos pantalones ya no te cruzan ―sí, se ha dado cuenta y **mucho**―. Y no es _pants_, es _trousers._ ―para variar le corrige.

En eso, el menor se siente ofendido con su contextura "robusta."

―…no he engordado. Mis huesos crecen mucho ―hasta él se lo cree. En fin, es un regalo después de todo, y le faltan pantalones, porque la verdad, algunos le quedan chicos. Y no es porque haya engordado, los pantalones se encogieron con la lavadora, ¡Sí eso! ¡La culpa es de la lavadora!―. Me los probaré. ―se pone de pie comenzando a desabrocharse el pantalón.

― ¿Aquí? ―se espanta. Lo que más quiere, es que le menor no se cambie frente a sus ojos.

― ¡Claro! ¿Qué tiene? Somos hombres, a no ser que te guste mirarme el trasero. ―lo mira de reojo, acusadoramente.

― ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Jamás te miraría el trasero! ―exclama sobresaltado, sonrojando sus mejillas― Lo tienes horrible.

― ¿Cómo sabes si lo tengo horrible o no? Igual lo miras. ―punto a su favor. Ha hecho perder y avergonzar al mayor.

―Solo cállate y pruébate el pantalón de una vez, _bloody hell._ ―no seguirá con el tema para no terminar con una discusión estúpida y vergonzosa. Únicamente debe mirar para otra parte, la pared por ejemplo. Sí, la pared, es mejor que ver a un estadounidense cambiándose de ropa.

Y…termina. Alfred se cambia de pantalones y se va a ver al espejo.

―Me queda bien ―se fija en cada detalle, la costura, la tela, hasta la pretina, y lo más importante, el cierre. Debe ajustarse sin que se abra. Es molesto y vergonzoso cuando la cremallera deja ver su humanidad―. _I like it._

― ¿De verdad? ―bueno, Arthur no sabía muy bien el gusto del americano por los pantalones, solo se guío por la persona que lo atendió en la tienda. Estaba a punto de comprar uno más formal.

―Sí. ―sigue admirando su figura, siente que el ego le regresa al cuerpo.

Inglaterra se pone de pie, haciendo que no le importe mucho lo siguiente.

―Oye…por casualidad… ¿no soy tu amigo secreto? ―pregunta. Estados Unidos voltea, parpadeando.

―No lo eres ―clavada en el pecho del inglés―. Me tocó otra persona. ―suelta una risilla.

― ¿Quién? ―se arregla un poco, convenciendo en que no le importa.

―Pues…

―No importa mucho ―le interrumpe, total, solo es un condenado papelito con el nombre del amigo secreto―, debemos regresar con los demás, antes de que Tino llegue disfrazado de Santa. ―deben apurarse, antes de que el finlandés lance los regalos al mundo. Arthur le sonríe, y Alfred acierta de la misma manera. Éste se adelanta en salir de la habitación, pero su nombre sale de la boca del inglés, logrando a que se detenga y de la vuelta, topándose con el mayor, lo bastante cerca.

―_Merry Christmas, Alfred. _

Se escucha bajo y claro. Y esos labios que logran dar el deseo, sin previo aviso se juntan con los del menor, desconcertándolo, haciendo nacer mariposas en el estómago y un apretón en el pecho. Aparte de agregar que los azules quedan paralizados. El cuerpo se pone tieso.

No existe nada más allá que una simple unión de labios. Uno sobre el otro, sin ninguna muestra de deseo obsceno.

Segundos después, el británico se aleja teniendo el rostro colorido a la misma intensidad que el chico americano.

Y…reacciona. Horrorizado, sucio. Agarrándose la cabeza como si fuera lo más malvado que ha hecho en toda su existencia…

―Dios… ¿qué hice? ―enserio. Le da la espalda a Alfred― Perdóname, perdóname. Arruiné tu Navidad. Soy un desgraciado…

Estados Unidos solamente lo mira. No se asombra tanto. Esa actitud de Arthur en hacer una cosa y luego arrepentirse es normal, pero… ¿arrepentirse en besarlo? ¿Debe arrepentirse? ¡¿Enserio? Argh, ya no puede seguir oyendo el disco rayado del inglés, tanto por pedir disculpas y de querer desaparecer.

―Descuida Arthur, está bien. ―dice un poco apenado y rascándose la nuca, logrando que el país amante del té no se preocupe tanto y no piense que se sintió mal.

―_What?_

―No arruinaste nada, al contrario ―se aproxima―. Haz hecho la mejor Navidad de toda mi vida. ―y no piensa dos veces en llevar sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del mayor, pegándolo al suyo.

El aturdido de Arthur piensa que ese beso si fue aceptado por el menor, aunque sigue sin explicarse por qué lo hizo (lo sabe, pero trata de convencerse). Surca los labios. Ya no hay razón para negarlo. Decide abrazarlo, compartiendo esta noche buena.

Ojalá que Santa le traigo algo bueno, ya que sí se portó bien éste año, sobre todo ahora. ¿Eso vale, cierto? Ayudar a Alfred no lo hace todos los días y no lo hace cualquiera. ¿Qué podría recibir?

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

― ¡Es hora de comenzar con el amigo secreto! ¡Todos entreguen sus regalos! ―Estados Unidos alza la voz de lo más enérgico posible, desde el escenario.

Finlandia ya había hecho lo propio, llegar disfrazado de Santa Claus, entregando los regalos correspondientes.

Ahora, todos los países van donde sus amigos secretos.

― ¡Para ti, Gilbert! ¡Ve~! ―a Italia Veneciano le tocó al nombrado. Está muy feliz por eso. Bueno, cualquiera que le tocara estaría feliz igual, pero hubiese preferido a Alemania.

― ¿Para mí? ¡Feli, eres tan lindo! ―Prusia se emociona tanto que lo abraza, sin causar molestia en su hermano menor. No quiere que Ludwig se ponga celoso aunque éste lo niegue por las patatas.

― ¿Por qué un tomate? ―pregunta Rusia con la más pura inocencia sembrada en su rostro, inspeccionado el fruto en su mano, adornado con un listón de navidad.

―Porque es rojo como el traje de Papa Noel. ¡Fusososososos~! ―fácil explicación del español.

―Ah, yo creí que por la sangre. ―…eso había creído.

―No te conozco mucho, pero ahora me caes mal, maldición. ―resiente Lovino al recibir el presente de Noruega.

―No me interesa. ―dice nada más. Le da igual a quien le hubiera tocado a excepción de su hermano, porque a él sí le hubiera regalado algo de calidad y cariño, no un papel envuelto en otro papel.

Lovino continúa maldiciendo. Incluso, era mejor recibir un tomate de España.

―Su, para ti. ―turno de Tino para el sueco. Un bonito osito de peluche, casi parecido a Hanatamago.

―Grac'as ―agradece, no tiene mucho que agregar y dejar salir lo que siente por su vecino―. Los reg'los de mi esp'sa son l'ndos…como tú.

―Basta. ―le corta enseguida.

En tanto, en una esquina de la sala…

― ¡ES ROSADO! ¡LO AMOOOOOOOO~! ―Polonia no duda en tirarse encima de su peluche gigante de elefante de color rosado, regalado por Hungría. Lo ama con todo su fashion corazón.

― ¿Cómo supiste que le gustaría? ―Lituania se acerca a la mujer.

―Cualquier cosa rosada le gusta a Feliks ―responde sintiéndose ganadora, para rematar enseguida―, ¿no, picarón?

― ¿Eh? ―al principio no entiende, pero lo hace. Se sonroja― ¡N-No piense de esa manera!

Dejando de lado a varios países recibiendo sus regalos del amigo ya no tan secreto, vemos a Inglaterra junto con Estados Unidos (muy juntos), deambulando por el lugar. El segundo busca al país que le tocó. En eso, se acerca Francia.

―Arthur, ten. Tú regalo. ―así de simple le dice al inglés.

― ¿Tú? Debes andar de broma. ―lo peor que le pudiera pasar en esta Navidad, que su nombre le haya tocado a la rana francesa.

―_Non_. Desgraciadamente tú eres mi amigo secreto ―sonríe amable. Arthur duda―. Acepta, sé que te gustará. Me esforcé en conseguirlas.

―Espero que sea algo de calidad. ―al fin y al cabo, toma el paquete de regalo, comenzando abrirlo ante la curiosa mirada del norteamericano.

―Lo es amigo, lo es. Son de las más finas. ―lleva sus manos a sus caderas, imponiendo su gran trabajo en el regalo, por qué sí que le costó hallar el correcto.

― ¿Qué demonios…? ―Inglaterra tiene un tic en el ojo izquierdo, imaginando que lo que ve es causa del cansancio. ¡¿Cómo es posible que Francis le regale esta clase de cosas como si fuera un…!

― ¿Qué es eso Arthur? ―Alfred se inclina a ver.

― ¡Na-Nada! ―con aceleración, el mayor vuelve a meter el regalo en el paquete, sin que el chico pueda ver de qué se trata, aun así, de todos modos Alfred logra ver un poquito.

― ¿Revistas? ―eso acaba de ver. Se fija en el francés― ¿Para qué le regalas revistas, Francis? Entiendo que la intención es la que cuenta pero… ¿revistas? ―si a él le regalan algo de tan poca cosa, las quemaría. Sin embargo, como no entiende que no son cualquier revistas regaladas por Francia, piensa así.

Francis ríe suave, porque el menor no entiende.

― ¿Te gustaron o no? ―le pregunta al anglosajón.

―Algo… ―no tiene decencia en ocultar su rubor, ni siquiera de que realmente le gustan― Sí, me gustaron.

Sí a Arthur le gustan esas revistas…entonces a Alfred también.

― ¿Puedo mirar? ―el menor agarra del brazo a su antiguo tutor, deseando saber qué es y de qué se trata.

―Estás muy niño para esas cosas. ―trata de quitárselo de encima, ocultando su regalo.

― ¿Qué cosas? ¡¿Qué es? ¡Quiero saber!

― ¡No es de tu incumbencia! ¡Aléjate! ―de un segundo a otro, se lo saca de encima y guarda su regalo dentro de su chaqueta. Y tose.

Es injusto, según Estados Unidos. Pero en fin. Ya encontró a su amigo secreto.

―Francis, adivina quién es mi amigo secreto.

―Am… ¿tú mismo? ―es lo más lógico.

― ¡Tú, Francis! ¡Feliz Navidad! ―extiende el regalo al galo.

― ¡¿Yo, enserio? ―no se lo esperaba. Acepta el regalo― ¡Muchas gracias, _ma petit_! ¿Qué será~? ―va abriendo, totalmente emocionado hasta que…― ¿Un libro? ¿Cómo ganar guerras, ser un país fuerte y no morir en el intento?

Al leer el título del libro, no le parece para nada divertido. Le duele y mucho. ¡No es débil! ¡Solo que Dios todavía está confundido!

―Te servirá. ―no se da cuenta que eso molestó al francés.

Arthur ríe entre dientes.

Francis los maldice y se va lejos, muy lejos…al baño.

De esta manera, todos comparten sus regalos y la amistad, olvidando todos sus problemas sobre todo el de la crisis que los tiene muy mal.

Una noche de paz y de amor. Mucha paz…

― ¡Santa, si me estás escuchando, deseo que el próximo año vuelva hacer el Grandioso Reino de Prusia! ¡Keseseseseseses!

― ¿Próximo año? ―pregunta Japón, sintiendo que se le olvida algo importante.

― ¡El próximo año es el 2012! ―grita horrorizado Finlandia. Suecia lo abraza para que se calme y nada ni nadie los separará, ni siquiera el fin del mundo.

Todos comienzan a gritar desesperados, preguntándose por qué diablos celebran la última navidad. Tanto escándalo, que Inglaterra grita para detenerlos a todos, diciéndoles que no sucederá nada el próximo año. No existe el fin del mundo.

―Pero…el 2018 todos ustedes serán unos con Rusia, _da._

Todos vuelven a correr y a gritar.

¿Feliz Navidad?

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¡Cha chan! Me gustó escribir este oneshot, me encantó, y le agregué el Omake para darle humor. Éste lo escribí al leer la información de los archivos de Alfred F. Jones, que según, la Navidad no le gusta del todo, porque siente envidia de los niños que reciben regalos y juegan con sus padres, agregando lo mismo que dijo Alfred en el fic. Creció demasiado rápido y no pudo disfrutar adecuadamente su niñez, por eso es la razón de su actitud tan infantil pero tierna. Además hay otras cosas sobre Alfred, que más adelante las escribiré.

Ojalá les haya gustado. Disfruten la Navidad con su familia. ¡Felices fiestas! Cuídense y descansen.

¡Nos vemos, bye bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
